The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A vehicle includes a plurality of systems, such as a powertrain system, a brake system, a fuel system, etc. Each system includes a plurality of hardware components and safety mechanisms. A safety mechanism may be a physical safety mechanism or a piece of software executed by a processor to act as a safety mechanism. A safety mechanism for a hardware component may perform a remedial action to provide a level of safety if the hardware component fails.
Systems of electrical components of the vehicle may be required to comply with one or more automotive hardware integrity requirements, such as standard 26262 of the International Organization for Standardization (ISO). For example only, a hazard that could occur when one or more elements of a system fail may be required to have a probability of occurrence that is less than a predetermined probability to comply with the ISO 26262 standard.